The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing broadband data service, including fiber to the neighborhood (FTTN), fiber to the curb (FTTC) and fiber to the home (FTTH)-(FTTx).
Fiber to the neighborhood (FTTN)/very-high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL) is presently used to connect a single data device in a residence or business with a single 10 Base T Port. As such, this limits the network to providing a customer with only access to a single data service provider (DSP) on a single physical drop. In the case of multiple data service providers, or in the case of remote utility meter reading, a separate VDSL drop is are required for each data device connected to the network.
Typically, the data service provider is connected to an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) network. Fiber is used to carry information from the data service provider to a location near the customer residence or business. The last leg of the path from the data service provider to the customer is VDSL over twisted pair. Using an asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) virtual path allows the data service provider to control their own service applications, Internet protocol (IP) addresses, and security issues transparently to the VDSL broadband network.
The difficulty with the existing systems with a single customer premise equipment 10 Base T Interface is that they require a separate physical VDSL drop to the home for each different type of data service. Another difficulty is that each data service provider wants to control their own IP addresses which may include private IP addresses.
Attempts to control multiple IP addresses on a single drop with existing technologies becomes rather costly. Security also becomes an issue on a single physical drop. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a system and method for providing broadband data service to a customer site that simplifies the process of granting a customer access to a plurality of data service providers.
If is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing broadband data service to a user site that utilizes well-known virtual paths between a host digital terminal and the network interface at the customer or user site.
In carrying out the above object, a system for providing broadband data service to a user site is provided. The system comprises a network interface at the user site and a host digital terminal for connecting to a network that is connected to a plurality of data service providers. The host digital terminal communicates with the network interface and is configured to establish a plurality of well-known virtual paths between the host digital terminal and the network interface.
Preferably, the host digital terminal is configured such that for each well-known virtual path, the host digital terminal is operative to establish a corresponding network virtual path over the network to a corresponding data service provider. Further, for each well-known virtual path, the host digital terminal is operative to establish a permanent virtual circuit between that well-known virtual path and the corresponding network virtual path.
Advantageously, the use of multiple well-known virtual paths allows multiple data service provider""s to be accessible to the end user, without compromising the data service provider""s ability to control Internet protocol addresses and without compromising security in a cost effective manner. The system may include an optical network unit with a fiber connecting the host digital terminal to the optical network unit. Accordingly, a digital subscriber line connects the optical network unit to the network interface. The digital subscriber line preferably is a very-high bit rate digital subscriber line (VDSL). Of course, other XDSL digital subscriber line equipment may be suitable depending on the application. XDSL is a generic term for digital subscriber line equipment and services, including packet-based architectures, such as ADSL, IDSL, HDSL, SDSL, VDSL, and RADSL, and also including integrated services digital network (ISDN) lines. Alternatively, a fiber may connect the host digital terminal to the network interface, eliminating the need for the digital subscriber line.
In a preferred embodiment, the host digital terminal has information stored therein representing a physical port profile. The profile includes a plurality of entries corresponding to the plurality of well-known virtual paths. Each profile entry indicates a data service provider and a service handle.
Further, in a preferred embodiment, the host digital terminal further has information stored therein representing a network virtual path table. The table includes a plurality of entries, each table entry indicating a data service provider, a service handle, and at least one corresponding network virtual path.
Still further, in a preferred embodiment, the permanent virtual circuit between a well-known virtual path and the corresponding network virtual path is established when the data service provider and the service handle in the corresponding profile entry are the same as the data service provider and the service handle in the corresponding table entry. Advantageously, this allows the data service provider to provide a permanent virtual circuit (PVC) pool including a plurality of network virtual paths, such that the host digital terminal may connect the customer well-known virtual path with the first available network virtual path in the appropriate pool, with a permanent virtual circuit (PVC).
A customer premise equipment device may be connected to the network interface, with the device having a plurality of ports corresponding to the plurality of well-known virtual paths. As such, different data devices may be connected to the different ports on the customer premise equipment device. At least one of the ports may be connected to a utility meter, such as an electric meter, a gas meter, or a water meter to provide remote utility meter reading.
Further, in carrying out the present invention, a system for providing broadband data service to a user site is provided. The system comprises a network interface at the user site, and a host digital terminal for connecting to a network that is connected to a plurality of data service providers. The host digital terminal communicates with the network interface and is configured to establish a plurality of well-known virtual paths between the host digital terminal and the network interface.
The host digital terminal is configured such that for each well-known virtual path, the host digital terminal is operative to establish a corresponding network virtual path over the network to a corresponding data service provider. Further, the host digital terminal is configured to establish a permanent virtual circuit between the well-known virtual path and the corresponding network virtual path.
The host digital terminal has information stored therein representing a physical port profile. The profile includes a plurality of entries corresponding to the plurality of well-known virtual paths. Each profile entry indicates a data service provider and a service handle. Further, the host digital terminal further has information stored therein representing a network virtual path table. The table includes a plurality of entries. Each table entry indicates a data service provider, a service handle, and at least one corresponding network virtual path.
Preferably, the permanent virtual circuit between a well-known virtual path and the corresponding network virtual path is established when the data service provider and the service handle in the corresponding profile entry are the same as the data service provider and the service handle in the corresponding table entry.
Still further, in carrying out the present invention, a method for providing broadband data service to a user site in which a host digital terminal is connected to a network connected to a plurality of data service providers is provided. The host digital terminal is in communication with a network interface at the user site. The method comprises establishing a plurality of well-known virtual paths between the host digital terminal and the network interface. The well-known virtual paths are established such that the plurality of data service providers may communicate with the network interface along different well-known virtual paths.
Preferably, the method further comprises establishing a plurality of permanent virtual circuit pools. Each pool connects a corresponding data service provider to the host digital terminal. Further, each pool includes at least one virtual network path.
The method preferably further comprises establishing a physical port profile and establishing a network virtual path table. The profile includes a plurality of entries corresponding to the plurality of well-known virtual paths, with each profile entry indicating a data service provider and a service handle. The table includes a plurality of entries, with each table entry indicating a data service provider, a service handle, and at least one corresponding permanent virtual circuit pool. Preferably, a permanent virtual circuit is established between a well-known virtual path and the corresponding permanent virtual circuit pool when the corresponding profile entry and the corresponding table entry have a matching data service provider and service handle. Further, preferably, the permanent virtual circuit between the well-known virtual path and the permanent virtual circuit pool is established as a permanent virtual circuit between the well-known virtual path and a first available network virtual path of the corresponding permanent virtual circuit pool.
The advantages associated with embodiments of the present invention are numerous. For example, systems and methods of the present invention provide network capability to support multiple permanent virtual circuits (PVC) over a single physical drop to a customer premise equipment data device that supports multiple 10Base T Ports. As such, multiple data service providers, such as remote reading of electric, gas, and water meters, in addition to an Internet service provider may be connected to the customer site with a single physical drop. That is, the data service providers have private-line-like access to their service application across the ATM/VDSL network, or ATM network with fiber to the home.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.